


Closer

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, But mostly porn, Come on, F/F, Porn With Plot, Regina likes it rough, Songfic, Swan Queen - Freeform, we all know Emma has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: On the fourth anniversary of Emma fleeing Storybrooke with Henry, Regina makes a trip to New York to see them one last time, cursed or not. Keeping her distance proves to be more challenging than originally anticipated.Set after 3a, but basically ignores everything after that. They're missing a year and back in SB but nobody really cares.





	1. Baby Pull Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I've been working on this thing for aaaaages, mostly just chipping away at it when I've got writers block. Inspired by a few different songs by the title of Closer. Chapter one is Halsey and the Chainsmokers. You'll find out what Chapter two is when you get there ;)

She shouldn’t be here. She knows she shouldn’t. But when the fourth anniversary of Emma and Henry’s departure from Storybrooke rolled around, Regina found she could no longer help herself. And that is how she found herself sitting across a bar from one Emma Swan in her hotel’s trendy bar. The citizens of Storybrooke had found themselves back in the Land Without Magic three years ago, complete with missing memories of the previous year, where they’d been, and what to do next. Eventually, everyone just decided to go back to life as it had been the past 30 cursed years. Everyone, that is, except Regina. Her family was still out there, and she had no right to go bring them home. Even if she did, they would have no memory of her, of Storybrooke. So, it had been decided that Emma and Henry would be left to live in the world outside Storybrooke, in ignorance of the friends and family they had left behind. For three long years, the knowledge that they were happy, and had each other, was enough for Regina. But on the fourth anniversary, the former Queen had had enough. She packed a bag and drove to New York City, checking into a fancy hotel near where she knew them to be living. She would just observe, she coached herself while putting on a tight black dress that fell just above her knee.

So, here she was, sitting in a loud, crowded bar, staring at the beautiful blonde that she hadn’t seen in four years. The last time she saw Emma, she was driving away with their son in that yellow death trap of a car, taking her heart and purpose for living with them. She sighed, downing the remainder of her martini, signaling the bartender for another. When she glanced back to the blonde, her heart stopped as her eyes were met with intrigued green. She blushed profusely, looking away in a panic to gather her things and retreat as quickly as possible. When she glanced back up, however, Emma was gone. Just as she began to feel a sense of relief, she was startled by someone sitting on the stool next to her. _Emma_.

“Do I know you?” Emma asked, brows knotted together in concentration. Regina stammered a moment.

“No, dear, I don’t believe so.” She replied, trying to maintain her composure. It was difficult. Emma looked so beautiful tonight. In a simple red dress with only one shoulder, stopping just above her knee, her hair down and wavy and just enough makeup to darken her lids and lips, Emma looked stunning.

“Ya, you’re probably right. I’d definitely remember meeting you.” She winked at Regina, and _oh my God is she flirting with me?_ Regina thought. Her blush deepened.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss…?” Regina trailed off in question.

“Swan.” Emma extended a hand towards her, “Emma Swan. And who might you be?”

Regina took her hand, thinking that there could be little harm in talking, the memory spell seemed to be holding.

“Regina Mills.”

“Regina.” Emma smiled, seeming to weigh the name on her tongue.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

“Thank you, dear. You’re not too bad yourself.” Regina found herself sucked in by the familiarity of the exchange. While now open flirting, their banter was still natural. She had missed it.

Emma gave a little half bow from her seat, dipping her head to Regina.

“Such high praise, I’m honored.” She smirked back up at her. “So, what brings a classy lady such as yourself to this fine establishment?”

“I'm in town on business. I’m staying here in the hotel, and was told this was a good place to get a drink.” She replied, sipping her freshly delivered martini. She elected to leave out the fact that it was her fourth of the night. In the years since Emma and Henry left, Regina regretfully sought refuge in a bottle to drown her sorrow. Yes, she knew she drank too much, and that _was_ an issue, but she was managing.

“Business, I see. Sounds…fun?” She put the last word as a question, making Regina chuckle.

“That remains to be seen.” She looked down, swirling her drink. “So,” she glanced back up at Emma under her lashes, laying on another layer of flirtatiousness. “what about you? Come here often?”

“Not really. Bars aren’t really my scene, but my son had a sleep over tonight and I decided to seek out the company of someone over the age of sixteen.” Emma’s face lit up at the mention of Henry, in much the same fashion as Regina’s heart clenched in her chest at the thought of the son she hadn’t seen in four years.

“You have a son?” Regina asked. Emma cringed a bit.

“Yeah, that isn’t a deal breaker with you, is it? I normally don’t bring people around him, and he’s not home tonight anyway, so it’s not like you’d be running into him if- if we, uh-“ Emma seemed to realise how forward her line of conversation was, and Regina raised an amused brow.

“If we, what, Miss Swan? No, please, finish your sentence, I’m _dying_ to know how this ends.” Regina leaned closer, voice dropping conspiratorially, a smirk barely on her lips. Emma sputtered a moment, cheeks blushing profusely.

“-it’s just, I dunno, you’re really hot, and for some reason I feel like I can just trust you, I _really_ wasn’t trying to assume anything,” Emma noted the barely contained laughter Regina was holding in before sighing dramatically, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Regina finally released a throaty chuckle, holding up her thumb and forefinger.

“Maybe just a little.” Emma breathed a sigh of relief, nervously chuckling and taking a sip of her own drink.

“Lady, you have some evil sense of humor.” Regina’s eyes widened at Emma’s use of her former title, thinking it must’ve just been a coincidence.

“Not a deal breaker, I hope?” Regina asked, settling back into their banter. Emma’s eyes raked over Regina in her form-fitting dress, then back to meet her eyes, a look of definite want in her expression.

“Definitely not a deal breaker. It’s just refreshing to meet someone who can dish it out as good as they get.”

“Oh, I assure you, dear, you have no idea what I’m capable of.” Regina sipped at her martini, the alcohol loosening her lips. She noted Emma’s hungry gaze and the smirk that appeared on her lips.

“Well, fair warning, sister, because you have no idea what _I_ am capable of.” She leaned in closer to Regina, placing a hand on the brunette’s thigh as she placed her lips just below Regina’s ear in a barely-there kiss. “You wanna ditch this place?”

“And where might we go, Miss Swan?” Regina asked in a tone too dripping with sex to be called innocent.

“You said you had a room here, right? I say we go drink in peace, away from all the noise.” Emma said, nuzzling her nose to Regina’s throat, thumb rubbing circles on her thigh. Regina knew she should stop this before they went any farther, but she couldn’t help herself. Over the long period of time they’d been separated, Regina had finally come to the conclusion that she harbored quite intense romantic feelings towards her son’s other mother. If she was never going to see Emma again, she at least wanted one night’s worth of memories to look back on. A night where Emma well and truly wanted her back. Even if it was just for sex. No, Regina knew it was wrong, but she figured she’d already come this far, may as well go for it. “How's that sound?”

Regina lifted her glass, finishing off her drink before setting the glass back on the bar. Without a word, she stood and began to make her way to the exit. After a few steps, she turned, finding Emma still sitting at the bar, a confused look on her face. Regina sighed. This was _definitely_ her idiot.

“Are you coming?” Regina nodded her head towards the door, smirk on her face at the way Emma’s eyes widened.

“Oh, ya, sorry.” Emma quickly made her way over to her, following her out to the hotel lobby. As they were waiting for the elevator, Regina was surprised to feel Emma slip her hand into hers, sliding their fingers together. Regina looked over at her, only to find Emma just staring ahead, watching the elevator numbers descend on the digital display, a small smile on her face. Regina wasn’t even sure she knew she was doing it.

The elevator arrived, and from there it was a short journey up to the top floor and to Regina’s stateroom.

“Well,” she said, closing the door behind Emma, “here we are. The bar is over there if you’d care for another drink.”

“Holy shit,” Emma whispered, looking around in awe, “this the fanciest hotel room I’ve ever been in.”

Regina chuckled, making her way to the lounge area and taking a seat on one of the overstuffed sofas.

“Are you planning on ogling the room all night, or should I entertain myself?” Regina asked, slipping off her heels and curling her legs up under her, leaning back against an arm rest. This seemed to snap Emma back to the moment. She made her way over to the sofa Regina was on, leaning on the arm rest opposite her.

“Actually,” Emma began, a wicked smile coming to her face, “if you _were_ to entertain yourself, I wouldn’t mind watching.” She winked.

“I see.” Regina was hardly a blushing virgin. During her time as the Evil Queen, she’d gained plenty of experience. If this was how Emma wanted to play it, so be it. It might be fun to see what could make the cocky Savior blush. “Well, Miss Swan, if you’re going to observe, you may as well get comfortable.”

Emma ducked down to remove her heels before moving to sit on the arm rest she had previously been leaning on, facing Regina, who, at this point had repositioned a pillow under her head and stretched out fully along the sofa. Regina smiled up at Emma, running a hand down over her stomach, down her thigh and catching her fingertips on the hem of her short dress. As she began slowly tugging it up, she watched with amusement as Emma’s eyes grew darker and the slight drop of her jaw as the tops of Regina’s garters were revealed.

“See something you like, Em-ma?” Regina asked, dropping her voice to a sexy rumble that obviously had its desired effect. Emma just nodded slowly. Regina lifted her hips to continue raising her dress, slowly revealing perfect honey colored skin and ample breasts inside expensive black lingerie. By the time she’d lifted it over her head and tossed it somewhere behind her, she could see Emma practically drooling from her position on the other end of the couch. Regina ran her fingertips over her abdomen, lightly circling her naval, before teasingly playing with the waistband of her panties.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Emma breathed, following the path of Regina’s fingers. Regina smirked, knowing full well how attractive she was. What she didn’t expect was Emma suddenly crawling towards her on the couch.

“I thought you were observing, darling?” Regina asked, arching a perfectly sculpted brow. Emma settled over her, barely hovering above her bare skin.

“Oh, I am, you just looked so damn perfect, I wanted to kiss you first.” She leaned down, closing the small distance between them. Regina moaned, bringing her hand up to tangle fingers in blonde locks, nails scratching her scalp. Emma gasped, deepening the kiss, their lips pressing and pulling, teeth nipping. Regina never imagined kissing Emma Swan would be this mind blowing. When they both needed to come up for air, Regina let her head fall back against the pillow. She took a moment to regain her bearings as she blinked her eyes open, seeing a stunned looking blonde looking down at her.

“That was-“

“Woah.”

“’Woah,’ indeed, darling.”

Emma suddenly got the cockiest grin on her face, chuckling to herself.

“What's so funny?” Regina asked.

“Nothing.” Emma smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. The kiss was chaste, Emma then scooting back to her end of the couch. “Please, do continue.”

Regina shrugged off Emma’s behavior, assuming it must just be her genetics kicking in.

“Well, if you insist, Em-ma.” She smirked, arching her back slightly to unhook her bra, revealing perfect breasts as she slid it off and dropped it to the floor. She took her breasts in each hand, moaning as she gave them a firm squeeze. She tweaked her nipples, hissing at the roughness of her own touch before sliding both hands down her abdomen and hooking the waistband of her panties. Slowly, she worked them down her thighs and calves til they just remained dangling from one stocking-clad foot. She extended her leg out towards Emma, letting them dangle tantalizingly close before kicking them off completely. She let her legs fall open, revealing her glistening core. Bringing a hand down to stroke herself and her other back to a breast, she was thoroughly enjoying how disheveled Emma was looking.

“Was this what you had in mind, darling?” Regina asked, still stroking herself lightly. “Is this hot enough for you?” Emma nodded dumbly, mesmerized by the sight before her. Regina smirked, getting her two fingers coated in her wetness before sliding them into her dripping core with a gasping moan. She watched Emma from beneath hooded lids as she continued to fuck herself, growing closer to her impending orgasm as Emma’s eyes remained glued to the motions of her fingers.

“Well, Miss Swan, should I finish myself off, or are you going to help?” Regina asked, gasping and strained. Without a moment’s hesitation, Emma lunged forward, falling between Regina’s spread legs. Licking her lips, Emma pushed Regina’s hand away, replacing it with her mouth. A few broad strokes of her tongue had Emma moaning at the taste before latching onto Regina’s clit and flicking it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. Regina’s hand shot to Emma’s hair, holding her in place with a vice like grip as she nearly went over the edge. She blindly reached down, grabbing one of Emma’s hands and pulling it back up to her throat. Emma glanced up at her, a question in her eyes as she applied a light pressure to the outsides of her throat. Regina nodded, a breathless, “Please…” escaping her lips. Emma went back to sucking and flicking Regina’s clit with renewed vigor, inserting two fingers and applying a steadily increasing pressure to her throat. The hand in her hair tightened as a hand on her wrist held her hand to Regina’s throat. She could feel Regina’s walls begin to clench and suddenly the hand at her wrist was tapping her, so she released her grip to hear Regina scream her release. Regina’s whole body tensed and convulsed for several seconds, hot fluid gushing out over Emma’s hand and chin as Regina rode out her orgasm; Emma kept pumping her fingers and flicking her tongue until Regina could take no more and gently pushed Emma’s face away. Pulling Emma up towards her, Regina pulled her down for a sloppy kiss, still breathless and panting.

“You are so beautiful, you know?” Emma peppered her face with kisses. “Where have you been all my life?” Regina just smiled, almost sadly, finally opening her eyes and bringing a hand to Emma’s cheek.

“In the wrong place at the wrong time, darling.” Emma nuzzled into her hand, shaking her head. She leaned in closer to Regina’s neck, lips tickling her ear as she spoke.

“But you came back.”

Regina froze. Did Emma remember? How?

“Emma?” Regina whispered, voice choked with emotion. Emma placed a sweet kiss on her neck, leaning up to look at her. She had the biggest smile on her face.

“My Majesty.” 


	2. You Get Me Closer to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Nine Inch Nails fans in the audience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Lana saying "We do like it rough, don't we?" to herself literally haunts my dreams and worms its way into all my work. Can you tell? I bet you can tell.

“Emma, h-how…?” Regina stuttered, simultaneously ecstatic and going into panic mode because Emma remembered her, but _oh my gods,_ Emma remembered her and she had just had the best orgasm of her life and Regina was _very naked_ underneath a previously cursed Emma. “I am so sorry.”

“For what?” Emma looked genuinely confused. “You came back for me. And, I’m assuming that this” she glanced down at Regina’s naked body, “means you feel the same way about me as I have about you for years.”

“I still don’t understand, you were cursed, you had new memories, you _shouldn’t know who I am_. You _didn’t_ know who I was until-“ Regina gasped, hand flying to her lips. “But that’s not possible…”

“Wait,” Emma began, still confused, “didn’t you want this to happen?”

“Emma, I came here in secret because not having you in my life anymore, not having Henry, was becoming too much to bear. You two are my family, and I couldn’t stand not seeing you anymore. It was killing me. I never meant to get involved, I just wanted to at least see you one last time. But then you saw me, and I couldn’t help myself. I wanted one night of happiness with the person I loved before I had to go back to Storybrooke and listen to your sappy parents tell me how much happier you both are while they get their happy ending and I whither away and die alone.”

“Regina, I am so sorry you’ve been alone. But, you broke my curse. We can come home now. I’m sure we can find a way to explain things to Henry. I love you, too. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“But I, this-“

“Regina, if you’re worried about what just happened, don’t be. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that?” Emma smirked. “I'm just glad I was awake for that. You’re fucking breathtaking when you come.” She leaned down to kiss Regina, moving their lips softly in tandem, breaking it to whisper against her lips. “It’s a sight I hope I’ll get to see again, my Queen.”

Regina moaned, wrapping her arms around Emma.

“You really want this?” Regina asked, adding in a smaller voice, “You really want me?”

Emma pulled back to look into her eyes, a bright smile on her lips as she reached up to brush a strand of hair from Regina’s face.

“Regina, I love you. I have since the moment I brought Henry back to your doorstep. Of course I want you. Always.” Regina’s eyes welled up at her words and she pulled Emma down for a searing kiss.

What started as just a kiss quickly escalated, Regina holding Emma close, hooking a leg around her to pull her flush against her bare skin. Emma groaned as her thigh came into contact with Regina’s dripping center.

“Bed. Now.” Regina nodded in agreement. Emma sat up, bringing Regina with her. As she stood, Regina wrapped her legs around her, Emma’s strong arms holding her tight as she walked them over to the bed, neither bearing to part even for a moment. When they reached the bed, Emma laid her down, resting on top of her.

“This. Off.” Regina panted, pawing at Emma’s dress. Emma stood, turning and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

“Help me with the zip?” Regina got on her knees at the edge of the bed, mouth quickly finding Emma’s neck as she pulled the zip down. She leaned back to push the dress down, sliding off the singular shoulder, and she stopped.

“Regina, what’s wrong?” Regina was speechless. Where the thick shoulder piece had been covering, she revealed an intricate tattoo; a distinctly feminine hand holding an apple in a colorful, sketchy style, one finger hosting a ring that bore something very close to Regina’s royal seal. She was stunned, lightly tracing the design with her fingertips, so closely resembling the ones inked into Emma’s skin.

“Emma, this…”

“Oh, ya. That. I had this crazy vivid dream a few years back, of you. When I woke up, I drew that. It seemed important, so I had it tattooed.” At Regina’s continued silence, Emma grew nervous. “Do you like it?”

Regina still remained silent, but began placing kisses along Emma’s neck, pushing her dress down further. She trailed her kisses to Emma’s shoulder, lightly scraping teeth over her skin before biting down on the tattooed area, drawing a moan from Emma.

“Mine.” Regina whispered.

“Yours, my Queen. Always.” Emma slid her dress the rest of the way off and turned around. Regina surged up to kiss her, laying claim to her mouth, nipping and biting her lips as she did sinful things with her tongue. Emma wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.

“Help me, Emma.” Regina moaned between kisses, “Help me get away from myself.”

“That can be arranged, your Majesty.” Regina growled at the use of her title, an aggression surfacing she hadn’t felt in over 30 years; the Evil Queen coming out to play. She took Emma’s bottom lip in her teeth, biting roughly til she tasted the coppery tang of blood, running her tongue over the wound. Emma let out a pained gasp, nails digging into Regina’s back. Regina nipped along Emma’s jaw up to her ear, whispering,

“I wanna _fuck you like an animal_.”

Regina took a firm hold of Emma’s arms, roughly pulling her down and throwing her onto the bed. Emma just lay there, stunned and undeniably aroused at this sudden shift in Regina's personality. Regina crawled over to her and over top of her, looking every inch a predator. She got a wicked grin on her face, leaning down to lick up the column of Emma’s neck and biting down hard just below her ear.

“ _Fuck_ , Regina.” Emma’s arms gripped at Regina’s hips, pulling them down in time with her own rising, grinding together. She could feel Regina had left a mark.

“Is that any way to address your Queen?” Regina nipped at her earlobe in punishment.

“N-no, your Majesty, I’m sorry!”

“Hmm, that’s better.” Regina nuzzled her neck, rubbing her body down against Emma’s; adding in a breathy whisper, _“I wanna feel you from the inside.”_

“Please, R-m-my Majesty, please touch me.” Emma whimpered.

“Hmm, I quite like the Savior begging. _Pleading_ for her Queen to fuck her.” Regina left a trail of gentle kisses down her neck, one hand tracing down Emma's taut abdomen towards the apex of her thighs. “Keep going, darling.”

“Please, my Queen, I need you so bad. I've wanted this for so long, the wait is killing me. I love you so much, Regina.” Regina looked up at her, gaze softening as she let the persona slip for a moment. She kissed Emma softly.

“I love you, too, darling.” Regina smiled then, the devious look coming back to her eye. “That's why I'll have you screaming my name before the night is over.”

Just as Emma seemed to be formulating a response to this, Regina plunged two fingers into her tight, wet heat with no warning.

 _“Fuuuuuuckk!”_ Emma half moaned, half screamed, hands fisting in the bedsheets.

“Oh, I intend to, my love.” Regina smirked, fingers moving agonizingly slow; Emma's hips rising to meet each thrust, pressing closer in an attempt to get more and increase the pace. “Tell me what you want, Em-ma.”

“More, my Queen, faster.”

“Is this better, darling?” Regina drastically increased her pace, twisting her fingers with each thrust so that they hit Emma's g-spot.

 _“Oh god!”_ Emma's back arched off the bed, her breathing picking up as she became impossibly wetter. So much wetter that Regina was able to effortlessly slip a third finger in, stretching her nicely. She could feel Emma's walls begin to tighten, signaling she was close.

“How close are you, darling?”

“So close, my Queen, I'm so fucking close.” Regina got an evil look on her face.

“Good. Now stay.” She abruptly stopped everything, removing her hand from Emma's grasping center, and began to rise from the bed.

“Wait, _what?”_ Emma shot up, glaring daggers at her back as she made her way over to a stack of luggage near the closet. “Regina, what the fuck?”

Regina merely chuckled and began digging through one of the smaller bags. Finding what she was looking for, she turned back around. In her hand she held a clear purple toy, curved up at one end with a rounded tip.

“Do you know what this is, darling?” Regina smiled, holding the toy up to the light as she made her way back towards the lounge area. Emma swallowed thickly, shaking her head. “Oh, then this should prove interesting. You know, I only brought this along expecting to use it by myself, but seeing as you've decided to be so accommodating…”

Regina stopped at the edge of the couch, facing where Emma still lay on the bed. She placed one stocking-clad foot up on the arm rest, leaving the other on the floor, spreading herself wide. She brought the toy down between her legs, rubbing the short, rounded end through her glistening folds, gathering her moisture onto it. Regina's eyes slid closed in pleasure as she teased herself with it. Emma could only watch, unable to look away. After a few minutes, Regina placed the rounded end at her entrance, slowly working it inside. With a final hitch of her breath followed by a long moan, the toy slid inside, leaving the rest of the shaft protruding between her legs like her own thick, purple cock.

She let her foot come back to the floor, shifting her weight to adjust for the intrusion. After a moment, her eyes flicked back to Emma, hand coming down to absently pump her new member. Emma's mouth was watering; Regina truly was a sight to behold. Wearing nothing but her sheer black thigh high stockings from earlier and a thick, purple cock between her legs, Emma had never seen anything sexier.

“What do you think?” Regina asked as she sauntered back to the bed, smearing her own moisture onto the shaft.

“Well I definitely wasn't expecting _that.”_

Regina chuckled as she crawled back over to Emma, the cock bobbing with her movements. Emma subconsciously began backing away from her, only noticing when her head hit the headboard of the bed. Regina caught up to her, taking her hands in hers and pinning them by where her head shrank back into the pillows. She pressed her body fully into Emma’s, head dipping to lick from collar to ear, teeth nipping at her earlobe as Regina moaned into her ear. Emma was unbelievably turned on, Regina’s toy was prodding at her entrance just enough to tease, and this side of Regina was hotter than she could’ve ever imagined. Regina lifted her head to look at Emma, a broad grin on her lips.

“Holy shit, Regina.” Emma breathed out. Regina raised a brow, lip quirking up at the corner.

“What? Not what you were expecting, darling?” She paused a moment, the bravado slipping. “Is it too much?”

“What? No.” Emma said quickly, a breathy chuckle escaping her. “It’s just, you’re really intense.”

“Good intense?” Emma nodded.

“Oh ya.”

“Good.” Regina licked her lips, Emma’s eyes unable to look away from the motion. “In that case, the next time you interrupt me without a damn good reason, I will make you regret it.”  
Emma groaned at the threat. Regina bit down roughly on her neck, surely leaving a mark, making Emma gasp and buck her hips up against Regina.

“Oh, you want this, pet?” Regina pressed the toy against her entrance, letting it slide up through her slick folds to brush against her clit. Emma merely moaned, shifting her hips to try to gain more friction. Regina laughed low, pulling it away and making Emma whine. “I didn’t hear a proper response, dear. Now ask me nicely and I might just let you have it.”

“Please, my Queen, please fuck me with your cock. I need it, I need you, _please.”_ Emma whined. Regina lowered her head so that her lips brushed against Emma’s ear as she whispered.

“As you wish, darling.” Regina practically purred as she slowly slid the toy into Emma’s tight heat. With every inch, Emma’s moans grew higher in pitch until Regina was fully flush with her, Emma gripping her hands tighter where their fingers intertwined. Regina pulled out about halfway before sliding effortlessly back in, cooing in Emma’s ear, “That’s my good girl.”

Emma whined at the praise, legs coming up around Regina’s sides to hold her closer, trying to encourage her to move.

“Oh, do you like it when I call you a _good girl,_ my darling?” Emma clenched around the toy, letting out a small whine as she gripped Regina’s hands. “I think you do. Tell me I’m right, pet.”

“Yes, my Queen. I love it when you call me that.” Emma said in a rush. Regina began moving at a slow but steady pace above her, leaving tender kisses along her neck. She nipped along her collarbone, leaving a long wet trail with her tongue as she licked a broad stripe up Emma’s neck and up her jaw.

“Mmm,” Regina hummed against her lips. _“Good girl.”_

She took Emma’s lower lip between her teeth, pulling back and releasing it, surging to plant her lips onto Emma’s, swallowing her moans as she increased her pace.

It wasn’t as rough as earlier, but not nearly gentle. This was almost making love, or as close as Regina knew how to. Her pace grew quicker as their breathing became more labored. Lips molded and teeth nipped, whines and moans and the sounds and smells of sex filled the room as both women neared their rapidly approaching climaxes. Regina tore her lips away, panting with the effort.

“Regina-” Emma moaned. “Regina, _please.”_

“Come for me, Emma.” Regina breathed out, breath hitching as her own release began to claim her.

 _“Fuck!”_ Emma cried, seizing below her, dragging Regina with her as they stuttered together, muscles clenching and high pitched cries coming from them both until they collapsed in a drained heap on the bed.

Regina rolled them to their sides, Emma’s leg still hooked over hers as they shuddered together around the toy that still joined them, fingers still laced together as they rested their foreheads against one another. They stayed that way for a while, letting their breathing calm, occasionally exchanging small kisses and smiles. After a while, Regina slowly pulled the toy out of Emma, reaching down to remove it from herself as well, wincing slightly at the motion. She leaned back over her shoulder, placing it on the bedside table before rolling back to face Emma. Wordlessly, Emma held her arms out to her, Regina smiling and scooting closer to be enveloped in the embrace, snuggling under Emma’s chin. They both worked the covers out from under them and up over their cooling bodies. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a praise kink and nobody will ever convince me otherwise.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of fluff to ice the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because fluff and smut are easier to write than plot, please forgive me for doing this instead of 13 Hours uwu

Regina woke to the first rays of sunlight shining in through the large windows, filtering through a mess of blonde hair. She smiled contentedly, closing her eyes and snuggling back under Emma’s chin. The slight movement apparently woke Emma, the arms around Regina tightening as a low groan came from the blonde.

“Wha time is it, Gina?” Emma mumbled sleepily. Regina chuckled.

“Early, darling. Go back to sleep.”

“Mkay.” Emma wrapped herself tighter around Regina, seeming to drift back to sleep.  
Regina was almost back to sleep as well when her phone started wringing. They both groaned loudly at the unwelcome wake up call, Regina scrambling to the edge of the bed to grab it off the night stand. She groaned even louder at seeing the name on the screen.

“Oh my _gods,_ turn it _off!”_ Emma groaned. “Who the fuck is calling you at the ass-crack of dawn?”

“I’ll give you three guesses, darling.” She glared down at the device in her hand that had the name _Snow White_ brightly lit on the screen. “And they’re all a colossal pain in my ass.”

“Ugh, call my mom back later, come back to bed.” Emma dragged a pillow over her head to drown out the noise.

“As much as I would like to, I really should probably take this. I’m willing bet she’s panicking, which is at least mildly entertaining.” Regina chuckled.

“And why would that be?” Emma asked, voice adorably muffled through the pillow.

“Well I didn’t exactly tell anyone I was taking this little trip. She’s probably just discovered I’m gone.” Regina rolled her eyes, finally answering the call and placing it on speaker. “Yes, Snow, how can I help you this morning?”

“REGINA WHERE ARE YOU?” Snow yelled, making Regina hold the phone further away at the outburst.

“Calm down, Snow, I just decided to go for a little drive.” Regina replied calmly. “To New York.”

“NEW YORK?” Snow screamed, causing Regina to wince. “Regina we made a _deal_. No one was supposed to go after them! You have no way of knowing what might happen if they see you!”

Emma snorted loudly behind her, removing the pillow from her face and sitting up, scooting over to wrap her arms around Regina’s bare torso and resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder.  
“Regina is there someone else there?” Snow asked cautiously. Regina sighed, glaring at Emma.

“Yes, Snow, there is.” Regina gestured to Emma with the phone.

“Hi mom.” There was a beat of silence.

 _“Emma?”_ Snow choked out.

“Regina found me, we broke my curse.” Emma gave Regina a light kiss on the cheek. “We’re not sure how to break Henry’s yet, but we’ll figure it out. We’re coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drops mic; exit pursued by a bear.


End file.
